


Warm Awkward Silence

by heartsliesnpeterick (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Ryden, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Christmas Eve and Brendon and Ryan have spilt up. However will a party and envious glances at Jon and Spencer reunite them?
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker
Kudos: 5





	Warm Awkward Silence

**Author's Note:**

> written as an rp with a friend many many years ago. its self beta'd so sorry if its not perfect and obviously dont own anyone

**"FINE! Who needs you anyways?!" A very infuriated 19 year old male yelled into his sidekick before shutting it off. Brendon Urie had everything every nineteen year old male could dream for. He had talent,a good job, was famous and until about five minutes ago had a boyfriend. Him and Ryan had gotten into a disagreement over songs on the new album and one thing lead to another. "What a way to spend Christmas Eve" Brendon mumbled to himself looking at his watch which now read 12 AM, signalling that today was officially December 24.**

**Ryan rolled his eyes and threw his sidekick down beside him. He laid in his bed, alone for the first time in months. As angry as he was with Brendon, he still couldn't help but miss him. He pulled the blankets up around him and curled up into them, wiping away a single tear as it fell down his cheek. He never like fighting, especially with Brendon.**

**Brendon's alarm clock went off at 12 noon. He pulled himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. His eyes were still red from crying. He looked over at his sidekick. "Maybe I should call him.No! I won't give in first! Brendon Boyd Urie does not give in first during a fight." He quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth. As he was putting eye shadow on reality sunk in. He would have to see Ryan today seeing as the four of them were doing some last minute Christmas shopping and then attending a party today. Hearing the doorbell ring he muttered "Great, that's probably them now." With a heavy heart he opened the door to see Jon, Spencer and way in the back, Ryan.**

**Ryan hid behind Jon, his tiny frame well concealed. He would not have even been noticed by Brendon, had he not looked up, his eyes meeting with his...well what exactly was Brendon now? His ex? His friend? They would always be friends, no matter what...right? He bit his lip slightly, looking down at the ground, not wanting to start another fight.**

**"So um..we going?" Spencer broke the awkward silence. Brendon simply nodded closing his door as he stepped outside, locking it. He looked up his eyes connecting with Ryan's again.**

**Ryan sighed softly and turned away, following Jon's lead. He really wasn't in the mood to be there, Christmas just wouldn't be the same without Brendon. He frowned, shoving his hands inside his pockets as he walked.**

**"I don't want to be out all day" Brendon grumbled being forced to sit in the back next to Ryan since Spencer took the front seat and Jon was driving.**

**Ryan rolled his eyes and turned away from Brendon, mumbling. "Everything always has to be your way. You're not the fucking center of the universe."**

**"Let's put it this way GEORGE, if it wasn't for ME, all the words that you wrote would be just that words on paper"**

**"Well then maybe that's all they should be!" Ryan snapped back, turning to face Brendon, glaring at him. "Why don't you just write your own fucking songs? Hmm?"**

**"Why don't you sing your own fucking songs!"Brendon snapped back.**

**"Because...you're a better singer than I am..." Ryan admitted quietly, turning back around.**

**"Thought so" Brendon turned back around looking out the window as the snow began to fall. He knew Ryan was better with words than he was but had to much pride to admit it.**

**Ryan shook his head and groaned, staring out at the snow falling onto the ground. He reached over and brushed his hand against Brendon's lightly before pulling it away.**

**Brendon gasped slightly. He started to smile but then tried to frown. He couldn't deny it, he missed his Ryan,however this couldn't end yet.**

**Ryan bit his lip and closed his eyes, holding back tears that were pricking at the corners of his eyes.He cleared his throat and let out a deep breath as the car stopped.**

**"Let's get this over and done with. I don't want no girls comming over at me throwing their undergarments at me and shoving their boobs in my face for them to sign" Brendon cringed and shuddered. None of the fans knew it yet but he didn't swing that way.**

**Ryan practically ran out of the car, moving ahead of the rest of the band. He was lost in his own thoughts, not really paying any attention to where he was going or what he was doing. He was upset and needed to clear his head and being with Brendon wasn't helping at all.**

**Brendon rolled his eyes leave it to Ryan to be a drama queen.  
**

**Ryan walked into the mall, moving past the crowds, ignoring everyone, still caught up in his own thoughts.**

**After the horrifing mall incident the boys found themselfs at the party. The radio was playing some gushy love song and Jon and Spencer were waltzing across the dance floor with ease. Brendon felt the envy and his blood began to boil. He couldn't take it anymore he walked over to Ryan and tapped him on the shoulder. "Care to dance?"**

**Ryan looked over at Brendon and nodded, a small smile creeping across his lips. "Yeah, I would." He blinked and tilted his head slightly. "Wait...this isn't a joke right?" he asked nervously.  
**

**"No its not love" Brendon smiled taking Ryan's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.**

**Ryan breathed a sigh of relief as he followed Brendon, wrapping his arms around him.**

**Brendon too a deep breath. "I'm sorry Ryan.This was so stupid"**

**"I know, I'm sorry babe...it was my fault. I shouldn't have started a fight with you for no reason," he sighe softly and shook his head.**

**"Sush it was mine for overreacting. I'm afraid there is a problem,I didn't get you anything for Christmas"Brendon frowned as the clock struck midnight.**

**Ryan nodded and looked down sadly. "I...um, well, I didn't get you anything either," he admitted quietly.**

**"You did..you forgave me after I was a complete jackass to you. I love you Ryan"**

**"I love you, too, Brenbear." He smiled and leaned up, pressing his lips softly against his lover's.  
Brendon pressed his lips back against Ryan's.  
His arms wrapped around him tighter and he kissed him passionately.  
  
Brendon smiled kissing his boyfriend back just as passionately.  
Ryan pulled back and smiled. "I'm so happy baby..."  
"Ryan..I'm sorry I didn't you anything for Christmas..but there is something I need to ask you"  
"Sure, ask away." Ryan nodded with an unsure smile.  
"Ryan we've been together for about two and a half years now..so I wanna know..if you'll give me your hand in marriage"  
Ryan gasped and looked into Brendon's eyes, tears forming in his own eyes. "Yes...of course I will."  
Brendon smiled picking up his new fiancee in his arms. "Merry Christmas Ryan"  
  
"This is the best present I've ever received..." Ryan nodded, tears falling down his cheeks.  
"One of mine." Brendon smiled caressing Ryan's cheek.  
"One of yours? Why just one?"  
"My other one was getting you back..after I acted so stupid"  
"We both acted stupid. All that matters is us now."  
"I agree.Together forever?"**

**"And whatever comes after that..."  
"I agree love I agree. Come on I'll bring you home  
"I'd like that very much," Ryan smiled softly.  
"Well our home" He smiled taking his hand.  
The newly engaged couple walked home hand in hand in a beautiful silence.A silence that was warm but was no where near awkward.**

**THE END**


End file.
